It's a Damn Cold Night
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: (slight yaoi) (one-shot) (RuHana) Sakuragi and his past...


A/N: Characters will be totally OOC  ^__^;; Don't forget to R&R... Disclaimers: Nope…Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me…*sniff* But Hanamichi does…Muahahaha…*waves Tensai Hana banner* IT'S A DAMN COLD NIGHT **By Keichirou Hideki**

Sakuragi Hanamichi shivered as a brush of cold wind blew pass him, goose bumps forming on his skin. He pulled his thick jacket tighter around himself and wound his scarf more securely around his neck, before rubbing his bare hands furiously and stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket. He had left his apartment in a hurry and had _conveniently_ forgotten to bring his gloves along. 

He sighed heavily and wondered what the hell he was doing out here in this deserted park, at night when other people would be spending Christmas Eve with their loved ones. _Oh right, I forgot, I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with... _he thought sarcastically. 

Sakuragi parents had passed away; his father of heart attack, which he still blames himself, and his mother died giving birth to him. Indirectly, he was responsible for both his parents' death. 

He lowered his head as a tear escaped from his closed eyelids and trickled slowly down his near-frozen cheeks. He quickly wiped it away and continued walking slowly. He paused when he caught sight of Sakura Blossoms, just coming into bloom, their pale pink petals fluttering gently with the wind. His father had once told him that Sakuragi had been named after these Sakura Blossoms for they had been his mother's favourite.

He felt sad that he had no recollections of his mother for he was only a baby, but from photographs his dad had shown him, he knew that he had inherited his flaming red hair from her. All his life he had always pestered his father about his mother wanting to know everything there is about the woman that had birth him. 

---__

_*Flashback_

An eight-year old Sakuragi tugged insistently onto his father's sleeve, "Ne, ne…Otou-chan!"

His father paused and looked up from the book he was reading, "Nani Hana?"

Wide honey-brown eyes gazed at him seriously, "Ne, can you tell me more 'bout 'kaa-chan? Onegai?" 

"Well…what do you want to know?" said his father, smiling.

"Umm…" The small face scrunched up adorably in concentration before asking in a rush, "What's her favourite food? Does she like cats? How 'bout dogs? Does she like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? Then how 'bout donuts? Can she sing? Dance? What kind of Ice-cream does she like? What's her favourite colour? Did she like Sakura Blossoms? Was that why I'm named after them? How come she has to go up to her heaven? Why…"

His father laughed in amusement, "Woah…one question at a time," he said as he pulled Sakuragi onto his lap. Sakuragi snuggled closer as his father wrapped his arms around him. His father placed his chin on the top of Sakuragi's head and proceeded to answer all of his endless questions about his mother.

_*End of Flashback_

---

Sakuragi smiled as he remembered his father had patiently answered all of his question before tucking him into bed. 

He started remembering all the happy times he had with his father every Christmas…

---

_*Flashback_

_Wow..._ Sakuragi stared wide-eyed at the enormous tree in front of him. "Sugoi!" exclaimed Sakuragi.

"Otou-chan!!" called a ten-year old Sakuragi, waving his arms. "Ne…Can we have this tree?"

Sakuragi's father whistled as he looked up and down the huge Christmas tree, "This has got to be the biggest tree here." He turned towards Sakuragi, "Demo, I'm not sure whether it will fit in our living room." 

Sakuragi pouted, "It will! It will!"

His father laughed, "Hai Hai…" And went to look for the owner.

_*End of Flashback_

---

His father was right, for the Christmas tree was indeed to big for their living room. When his father wanted to cut the top of the tree, so that it would fit in their living room, Sakuragi had protested adamantly, and so the tree was placed next to the window allowing the top of the tree to stick out from the window. 

Later they decorated the tree with beautiful ornaments, some hand-made by him and his father. His father had wound stringing lights, around the tree making the tree look colourful as the lights flashed. After decorating the tree, Sakuragi had wanted to place a shining, golden star at the top of the tree, so his father had lifted him up while he placed it.

---

_*Flashback_

A fourteen-year old rushed down the stairs, with his father behind, as he zoomed straight for the many presents laid at the bottom of their Christmas tree. He took one and quickly open it excitedly. 

His father sighed and shook his head, "You still act like a ten-year old…" He said, smiling, as he sat on their couch.

"Otou-chan!" 

His father laughed.

_*End of Flashback_

---

Sakuragi sighed sadly. That had been his last Christmas with his father.

He continued walking, stuffing his chilled hands deeper into his pockets as the wind blew more strongly.

He head lifted in surprise when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He squinted his eyes, trying to see the approaching figure. 

His eyes widen when he recognized the figure, "Kitsune?!"

"Do'aho…" Those cold blue eyes were unusually warm, glinting with some foreign emotion. _Hana..._

Surprisingly, Sakuragi feels less alone. 

He grinned and started walking towards his rival, who was also coming towards him, smiling slightly.

---

A/N Gomen ne…for the abrupt ending… ^___^;;  By the way, it's just a coincidence that Rukawa happened to meet Sakuragi. 

A/N: Taka: Oiiiiiiii! What's Rukawa doing here????!!!!!!!!!! KEIIIIIICHHHHHIIIIROUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! 

*Taka runs after a grinning Kei who starts to snicker evilly...where's a fan when you need one???????????? Baga Kei...get Rukawa out of here!!!! He belongs to Kanzaki Takuya!!!!!!!!!!

A/N Keichirou: Muahahaha!! *Runs away* 


End file.
